Melody of a Murder
by Music Gianval
Summary: "Lo que ella no sabía era que su chico me amaba. Lo que yo no sabía era que ella mi sangre anhelaba"


_Cursiva: Marinette_

 _ **Negrita y cursiva: Chloe**_

 _ **...**_

Era de noche. Las luces de las estrellas eras opacadas gracias a los reflectores de un circo cercano. Su carpa era color rojo con franjas amarillas, y estaba colmado de gente. Aunque el espectáculo en sí era increíble, había un show en particular que el público anhelaba ver, y los que salían les comentaban maravillas a los que apenas entraban sobre la joven preotagonista de él. Se hacía llamar "La Reina", y era el acto principal del circo.

Antes, en realidad, se llamaba "Ladybug", puesto que su traje era alusivo a una catarina. Este show consistía en diferentes movimientos ciertamente peligrosos, ya que se trataba de gimnasia. La joven parecía hacerlos ver muy fácil, y siempre traía algo innovador. Además que los hacía con gracia y delicadeza, un porte que no tardó en enamorar al público. Por esa razón, ahora era la "Reina" del circo.

No era alguien que tenía tiempo haciendo su trabajo allí, de hecho, era nueva. Sólo tenía dos semanas y ya los había conquistado a todos, incluyendo al personal del circo. El dueño estaba fascinado, y le pagaba mucho más que los demás, quienes no les molestaba, por alguna razón, aquello.

Pero, como siempre hay un pero, había cierta muchacha rubia a la cual no le daba buena espina. Sentía envidia, aunque no le demostrara aquel sentimiento a nadie. Se lo callaba, y fingía ser amiga de la chica. Y estaba bien, podía seguir aguantándolo, de no ser porque nadie es perfecto, y esta Reina tenía sus defectos.

—Es su turno, joven Agreste —avisó el que presentaba los actos, con una libreta algo descuidada en su mano derecha. El mencionado le sonrió, asintiendo y preparándose para su presentación. Y en cuanto salieron los payasos del escenario, con risas y risas por parte del público, se colocó su antifaz negro.

—¡Impresiona! —exclamó su amigo, Nino, quien acababa de terminar su acto, tomándole el hombro.

Como era su arrogante actitud, el rubio dibujó una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro.

—Es mi especialidad.

—¡Damas y caballeros, Chat Noir! —anunciaron, a lo que el público aplaude y el chico con difraz de gato negro entraba al escenario, saludándolos a todos.

El timbre sonó, haciendo saber que había comenzado un nuevo espectáculo.

Tras bambalinas, una amargada bailarina se veía con rabia en el espejo, con los puños cerrados, destilando odio por los ojos, apretando sus dientes. Se forzaba a bailar mejor, a hacer una mejor presentación y vencer a la chica que le veía a sus espaldas, sin que ella se diera cuenta.

—¡Chloe! ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó, extrañada. La rubia se sobresaltó.

—¡Marinette! ¡Me has asustado! —comentó, mientras volteaba, nerviosa a que supiera sobre sus horribles sentimientos.

Claramente, eso era una pena.

 _ **Después del timbre,**_

 _ **ella me saluda**_

 _Noto algo raro que ocurre en su mente._

 _¿Debería preguntar?_

—¡Oh! Disculpa. Simplemente pasé para decirte que tu novio es increíble. —ahora eran celos.

Patético.

Se nos volvió sentimental la muchacha. ¡Qué mal!

Bufó, y trató de forzar su mejor sonrisa, observando con detalle a la peliazul, quien seguía igual de extrañada.

—Sí. Es increíble. Pero me has de disculpar: tengo a un público que me espera con ansias. —odiosa como ella misma, la hizo a un lado y salió a ver como le iba a Adrien, tratando de no ser tan obvia con lo que sentía.

 _Tal vez ya se enteró de lo que_

 _su novio y yo tenemos._

 _Probablemente soy yo la que debe_

 _tomar un sueño antes de actuar._

Efectivamente, le estaba yendo muy bien. A los espectadores les gustaba su trabajo, y esperaba que a ellos también les gustara el suyo. Disculpa, lo amaran. Realmente quería superar a esa Catarina, Reina ¡o lo que sea!

Pacientemente, esperó a que él terminara su acto, y al hacerlo, le recibió con un abrazo, orgullosa de él.

—¡Estuviste genial! —le alagó.

Pero algo había de diferente en él, ya que interrumpió su abrazo de manera repentina, agradeció, cortante, y se dirigió a Marinette, quien también le felicitó. Seguía sin darle buena espina.

—¡A continuación, La Bailarina! —volvieron a anunciar, pero ella estaba tan enfocada en lo que pasaba frente sí, que no salió al escenario. No fue sino después de que el presentador le empujara levemente que ella reaccionó— Señorita, es su turno.

—Disculpe. Ya voy. —tratando de que la situación no le saboteara la actuación, entró al escenario, recibiendo unos aplausos muy suaves, apuntando a que la gente no estaba tan entusiasmada con ella ahí. Y aunque quería hacerlos cambiar de opinión, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido hace tan sólo unos segundos.

Empezó su baile, forzada a ser la mejor. Pero, simplemente, sus sentimientos la estaban atacando. De su mente no se borraba la desagradable imagen de su novio con Marinette, y cada vez ese pensamiento le costaba la coreografía que interpretaba.

Tropiezos, muchos tropiezos causó sólo ese instante. Poco a poco, se fue perdiendo el sentido a lo que hacía, hasta terminar en simples movimientos abstractos con carente gracia. Finalmente, una de sus equivocaciones la llevó a caer por completo en el suelo, siendo el colmo de los espectadores, quienes comenzaron a abuchear, y a gritar que se fuera, que querían ya a la Reina, a quien pertenecía el siguiente acto.

Más triste, enojada, decepcionada y frustrada que antes, fue obligada a salir de allí, antes de que se les ocurriera lanzarle palomitas y refrescos encima. Tenía le rostro empapado de lágrimas, y su maquillaje escurría. De inmediato, Adrien, Marinette y el presentador se le acercaron.

—¡Qué rayos ocurrió ahí afuera! —gritó el hombre, exigiendo una explicación. Chloe se encogió de hombros, no sabiendo qué decir— Agh, no importa. Dupain, arregla esto. —la peliazul asintió, con una mirada orgullosa.

—Por supuesto. De hecho, he estado pensando en un nuevo movimiento. —guiñó un ojo y fue directo al escenario, convirtiendo los abucheos y reclamos en gritos, aplausos y silbidos.

—¡Ahora, La Reina!

Eso le llenó de coraje a la rubia.

—Reina fea.

Pero el colmo no llegó sino después de unas horas más tarde, cuando todos se preparaban para ir a dormir, o bueno, la mayoría.

Chloe fue al escenario, corriendo entre la oscuridad de todo el lugar, pareciendo, ciertamente, una sombra fugaz paseándose por el sitio, no queriendo que nadie le descubriera, por alguna razón. Resulta y acontece que a la muchacha se le había caído un pendiente durante su presentación, e iba a buscarlo. Como era de esperar, al llegar, encendió la luz para poder buscarlo mejor.

Pero el panorama no era con lo que esperaba encontrarse: su novio bailando demasiado cerca de la mismísima Reina, en medio del escenario.

Inmediatamente, volvió a presionar el interruptor, apagando la luz, no tolerando ver ya la escena. De manera que le extrañó, empezó a oír risas por parte de la Dupain.

 _ **Apago la luz,**_

 _ **quiero saber qué ocurre**_

 _ **en el espectáculo negro.**_

 _ **Dentro de la habitación**_

 _ **jugando para ti,**_

 _ **ella hace un movimiento nuevo.**_

 _Sonriéndome, ella se detiene a ver_

 _porque su nuevo novio está aquí junto a mí._

 _ **La Reina fea.**_

 _ **Ella se debía ir.**_

—Creí que ya estaban dormidos. ¿Qué hacen, exactamente? —preguntó, tratando de no seguir llorando más por ese día.

De nuevo, risas.

—Disculpa, ya me voy. Pensé que tú también lo estabas.

Creyendo que ahora era apropiado encender la luz, la rubia lo hizo. Pues, fue un error, ya que lo que observó fue peor todavía: parecía ser que Marinette había aprovechado estar a oscuras, imaginando no ser vista por quien apagó la luz, para besar a nadie más que a Adrien. Por supuesto, se sorprendió al ver que ya las había encendido.

Debido a las lágrimas que no pudieron evitar salir, y por vegÜenza, finalmente Chloe las apagó y salió desconsolada hacia afuera, tratando de calmarse.

Por otro lado, Adrien y Marinette sólo disfrutaron su soledad un poco más, hasta que el dueño vino y los reprendió por estar despiertos a tal hora. Así que ambos se despidieron y fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Esa noche, Adrien no hizo más que pensar en La Reina, su Reina, de ahora en más. No rompía con Chloe por no querer herirle el corazón, pero ya que se había enterado, al día siguiente lo haría.

Jamás creyó que una chica tan sencilla llegara a quitarle su sueño. Ni tampoco que lo volviera tan loco.

Aun cuando no pudo dormir aquella noche, pensándola, realmente la pasó bien.

 _Pero lo ella no sabía es yo era la chica_

 _de los sueños de su chico._

 _Incluso cuando él está sólo,_

 _cuando me he ido,_

 _él piensa en mí._

Intentando, por todos sus medios, calmarse, Chloe se encontraba arrodillada en el piso, afuera de la carpa. Su llanto era desgarrador, pero la rabia era peor aún.

—Esa Reina se cree gran cosa. ¡Cómo la quiero aniquilar! Se llevó todo lo que es mío, ¡todo! —gritaba. Y como era de esperarse, esos gritos fueron oídos por nadia más y nadie menos que Marinette, a quien le sorprendió tales insultos— Debería aprender a no tocar lo que es suyo.

—Ja, querida, ya me lo han dicho. Pero, ¿era realmente tuyo si me pensaba tanto?* —susurró, con una sonrisa atrevida en el rostro— Sabía que me odiabas, pero no de esa forma.

 _Pero lo que yo no sabía es que yo era la chica_

 _de sus pesadillas._

 _Incluso cuando está sola,_

 _cuando me voy,_

 _ella quiere mi sangre._

Después de unos segundos observándola, notó que algo negro, con detalles morados un poco brillantes, revoloteaba entre la oscuridad. Parecía una especie de mariposa, y se estaba acercando a la Burgeois.

Pero le extrañó todavía más el hecho de que ésta se desvaneció, como si se hubiera posado en el pendiente que cargaba puesto la desconsolada chica. Esta elevó la cabeza, cosa que le dio una mala impresión a Marinette, así que se fue corriendo hacia adentro, con unos escalofríos horribles.

¿Qué había sido eso?

 _Increíblemente_

 _He encontrado donde pertenezco._

 _ **Esto es casi un sueño.**_

 _No escucho nada._

 _ **Él es mío.**_

 _ **Cantar por ello.**_

 _ **Un destino torcido,**_

 _ **un ardor en el interior.**_

 _ **Esto es casi un sueño**_

 _ **Él me pertenece.**_

Suponiendo lo que vendría después (venganza), Marinette no pudo dormir, tampoco, esa noche, pensando en qué podría hacerle la rubia. Y a pesar de tener algo de miedo por lo ocurrido en el patio, comenzó a interesarle qué podría haber pasado si se hubiera quedado un rato más afuera. Es más, le interesaba también saber cuál sería la venganza de la chica si ella permanecía en el circo después de lo que hizo. Aunque, parecía haber encontrado un lugar donde pertenecer, una persona no estaba de acuerdo, de todos modos no le importaba.

Silencio.

Todo fue silencio. Incluso los grillos se encontraban callados. Así que se quedó sorprendida al escuchar pasos rápidos hacia su habitación y murmuraciones sin coherencia alguna.

Rígida, acostada boca arriba sin ser capaz de mover un dedo, permaneció observando hacia el techo, imaginando quién o qué podría ser.

Unos segundos después, la puerta se abre, dejando a una silueta meterse en el lugar. Tenía algo filoso y puntiagudo en su mano derecha.

Lentamente, se va acercando a su víctima, la cual, aunque estaba despierta, se hizo la dormida, con los ojos entrecerrados, esperando lo que vendría a continuación.

La silueta la ve por unos segundos, y Marinette al instante se da cuenta de quien es.

—Te odio, chica —susurró con un, claramente, desprecio en cada palabra que decía.

— _Te odio, chica_ —pensó, también, la peliazul, como si hubiera contestado correspondiendo al sentimiento de la rubia.

—Así que, si me disculpas, sólo cortaré tus alas.

¿Alas?

 _Y esa noche recoge un cuchillo._

 _Viene a mi habitación,_

 _viene a mi habitación._

 _Mientras duermo,_

 _me mira._

 _ **Te odio, chica.**_

 _Te odio, chica._

 _ **Lo siento, pequeña mariposa.**_

 _ **Voy a cortar tus alas,**_

 _ **voy a cortar tus alas.**_

Sus ojos celestes no dieron más brillo, y sus manos estaban tintadas con sangre.

 _El cuchillo dentro de mi corazón._

 _ **Ahora él sólo me pertenece.**_

Sólo bastaba cantar la melodía de aquel asesinato.

 _ **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

 ***¿Quién por acá me puede decir a qué canción hace referencia? 7u7**

 **Io no c**

 **Weno ci c pero no wa a decir**


End file.
